The ups and downs of being Spider-Man
by Farrahmack
Summary: This will be a random compilation of Peter h/c featuring a few Avengers and some of Peters friends. feel free to submit a prompt or suggestion I'll give credit.
1. poisoned

Spiderman (Peter Parker) whump compilation.

Here's how this fanfic will work each chapter will be a new theme. Feel free to submit your ideas I'll credit you.

Thank you for reading.

Chapter one poisoned

Peter find himself bored almost falling asleep in the Avenger's new headquarters.

He's alone aside from Happy.

"Hey kid why don't you go through Iron Man's fan mail?"

"Can I keep anything cool?" Peter asks coming down from the ceiling.

"Sure, go for it Tony just throws most of it away anyways." Happy says sighing going through his own pile of paperwork.

Peter is surprised how much of the mail is hate mail, he's unnerved by the death threats.

The actual fan mail is awesome usually a gift is included cupcakes came with one letter cookies with the other. He is proud of the letters all of them talking about how someone was saved. He finishes the pile and decides he wants a nap.

He goes to own room which he is still stunned by, his bed is more comfortable then the one in his own home he quickly finds himself out tired from several late nights.

An hour or so later he's awoken by sudden nausea he runs to his bathroom thankful to have his own.

After violently retching for a few minutes he leans back with a groan.

"You okay their underoo?" Tony asks poking his head in hearing the kid.

"Yeah, there is a bug going around the school I thought my immune system would prevent it but guess not." Peter says leaning his head back against the cold tiles.

"Your Aunt still out of town?"

"Mhmm, but it's okay I can swing home."

"No, you are staying here." Tony says waiting for an argument.

"Kay." Peter says closing his eyes fighting another wave of nausea.

Tony is surprised, he winces when Peter leans back over the bowl retching harshly.

He runs to the kitchen, grabs a Gatorade and a washcloth.

He sets the Gatorade down by the still sick teen, and wets the washcloth.

He hands it to Peter when he leans back again the teen wipes his face sighing.

"You are burning up." Tony says brushing the hair back on the younger heroe's forehead.

"Oh " Peter says shivering.

Tony grabs a trashcan and helps the teen back into his room.

Soon he is back to sleep, the older man goes to the kitchen to get his cell.

He calls Pepper, she picks up on the third ring.

"What now?" She asks teasing.

"I'm going have to cancel out date tonight." He says looking for food for himself he sees the cookies and cupcakes but forgoes them wanting to stay healthy.

"May I ask why?" Pepper says sounding annoyed she was looking forward to going to this new restaurant.

"Spiderboy is sick, his aunt's out of town." Tony answers ignoring her intial annoyance.

"Oh, well okay I'll be by later with some soup and stuff." Pepper says surprised Tony isn't the maternal type.

"Love you." Tony says juggling a water and leftover Chinese.

"Love you too."

Tony eats and checks on Peter

He finds him in the bathroom again doubled over. After he's done he clutches his stomach in pain.

"You okay there kid?" Tony asks.

"Hurts." Peter grits out near tears.

"Im going to see if Banner will come check you out." Tony says pulling out his cell he shoots the doctor text

Peter hugs the toilet once more now in tears over the pain.

After he's done, Tony helps the shaky teen to his bed.

He covers him and pulls a chair up next to it.

Peter lays there on his side curled up looking at the sheets trying not to cry anymore he feels like his whole body is on fire.

"Kid I'm going to guess this isn't a simple bug." Tony says watching the pain the younger man is in.

"I may have to agree with you on that." Banner says startling both people.

"Hey there doc." Tony says greeting the other man.

Banner nods a hello, and goes over the examine the boy in the bed.

"Jesus Tony he's like what 13?"

"15" Tony and Peter correct.

"Nice to meet you I'm a-" Peter is cut off by gasp and unbearable pain he curls in on himself near tears.

Banner looks over at Tony surprised to see concern on his face and examines Peter.

After looking at his pupils, taking his vitals he lifts his shirt he notices a black rash on the kids abdomen.

"Tony we need to get him down to med-bay, I also need to drawl some blood."

"Yeah, just um be careful with who you let see it kid has radioactive DNA." Tony says helping the teen sit up.

"Kid have you gotten hurt here lately? Maybe taken a blow to the abdomen."

"T-things have been calm." Peter grits out.

"Okay, normally if I had a patient in this much pain I'd give them something for it."

Peter shakes his head.

"He has a superhuman metabolism and Immune system." Tony says still looking concerned.

The pair helps the younger Avenger to an elevator and down to med-bay which is like an empty hospital.

They help him into what looks like a luxury hotel bed on wheels.

Banner draws blood, Peter doesn't even seem to notice which worries Tony even more the kid normally pales at the sight of needles.

The doctor hooks Peter up to a heart monitor frowning as he can see the pain is effecting his heart rate, blood pressure. He gives Peter a pat on the shoulder then leaves to go check his blood.

A little bit later Bruce comes back, he has a vial and needle in his hand.

"So, you some how have Vibranium poisoning they only way you could have this much is to ingest a huge amount."

"A-all I've had was cookies from the fan stuff." Peter says still curling in himself.

Banner gives him the shot, "your still probably going to be in pain for a while, your system is still filtering out the toxins. Your lucky to be alive this amount would kill a regular person."

"I'm going to go box up all the fan stuff in the kitchen and test it will you be okay with just Banner for bit?"

Peter bites his lip but nods gently.

Bruce takes seat next to the teen.

"So you have read my work?" He asks trying to distract him.

"Y-Yeah, especially anything on radioactive isotopes." Peter says looking up at him, he shifts and then sits up suddenly.

Banner intuitively hands him the trash can wincing sympathetically as the teen is voilently ill.

After he's done Peter finds himself crying he feels like someone has stabbed him in the stomach.

Bruce puts an oxygen mask on the miserable hero and hooks him up to an IV quickly.

"Your oxygen has dropped a bit, I know it hurts but you need to breathe." The doctor says putting a hand on the youngman's shoulder.

Peter nods gently behind the mask, tears running down his face he's sitting up slightly (thanks to the adjustable bed) and curled in on himself arms wrapped around his abdomen.

Tony comes back clearly enraged, " The food was tampered with, I have the letter that came with said food my people are going to trace it and then this asshole is going down."

Bruce nods knowingly.

"Feeling any better?" Tony asks gently Peter as he takes a seat next to him.

Peter shakes his head through tears.

"His oxygen dropped his heart rate is a bit high not unusual with the amount of pain he's probably in. Unfortunately, all we can do is wait."

Pepper walks into the room she looks at Peter.

"Oh my God,you didn't tell me he was this bad ." She says taking a seat next to Tony.

"He got worse I didn't have time to message you." Tony says, "also there was basically an attempt on my life, he was poisoned."

Pepper rolls her eyes at Tony but then scoots closer to Peter rubbing circles in his back, she feels all of his muscles clenching fighting the pain.

The pain soon becomes unbearable, Peter cries out curling more on himself.

"Peter you need to breathe." Bruce says seeing his oxygen drop even more and his heart rate spike.

"I c-can't." Peter grits out.

"Yes, you can." Tony says gently encouraging the young man.

Peter cries even more but slowly releases his breath and inhales.

"Hurts." He mutters.

"Is there nothing we can do?" Pepper asks still rubbing his back.

"There is something I can try but-" Bruce says rubbing his hand through this hair.

"D-do it." Peter cuts in, he can't handle this much pain.

"Peter I could overdose you." The doctors states concerned.

"P-please."the young man cries out desperate for relief.

"Banner just do it, he's almost in shock." Tony says looking as though he's hurting himself.

Banner nods and leaves the room.

"Peter, honey you need to breathe." Pepper says rubbing his back sympathetically.

"Mm trying." Peter pants out his whole body feels like it's on fire.

Bruce comes back and shoots something into his IV.

A few minutes pass what feels like an eternity to the young man, but finally he starts to relax a bit. Closing his eyes and drifting off exhausted from the pain.

"I have him a sedative I made to knock out Cap, but I only have him half the dosage. I'll have to monitor him, but sleeping is good for him."

Both Pepper and Tony stay at his bedside, Bruce brings them everything they need closely monitoring Peters vitals eventually everything evens out.

*12 p.m. the following day.*

Peter opens his eyes to see Tony leaning back awkwardly asleep, and Pepper holding his hand with her head on the side of the bed.

"Nice to see I didn't kill you." Bruce says startling him from the doorway .

"Sorry. " Peter says looking embarrassed.

"Peter, you were poisoned probably in the most pain you have ever been in no need to apologise." Banner remarks,patting his arm.

"Typical Peter fashion to almost die and apologize for it." Tony says straightening up in his seat.

Peter looks sheepish.

"Don't ever do that again Spiderboy ." The billionaire says sternly

"Not putting it on my to do list sir- I mean Mr. Stark." Peter shoots back smirking.

Thank you for reading, if you have a prompt (or suggestion ) feels free to leave a review or pm me.


	2. Chapter two

Spiderman chapter two.

Weaving through the thick trees in the forest Peter listens closely to Clint debriefing him and Tony on the person they're after.

" This man formed a large militia man, women, and children are all 'troops' as he calls them we have some intel that he may be researching how to end the world."

Suddenly Peter stops, a small blonde child no more than 6 years old comes into his line of sight, the child appears unarmed.

"Hi, there little guy," Peter says coming down from the tree.

He approaches the child carefully.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." The boy says looking at him he tosses something at a tree near them.

A blast of bright light assaults Peters heightened sight and suddenly darkness. Before he can say anything about not being able to see he's on the ground strong hands are hitting him. He falls to the ground and the person starts kicking him he hears a sickening snap of his ribs.

"Peter you have to fight back," Karen says calmly.

"Easy for you to say." Peter gasps out but he grabs the foot of the person and knocks them off balance. Getting the upper hand he swings back landing a few blows.

"Kid why does your suit say your hurt already?" Tony asks almost scolding.

"Maybe it's cause I'm blind and someone just kicked my butt?" Peter says limping away from the unconscious figure letting his spider senses to guide him away from trees.

"I'm on my way to you," Tony says.

"No, just continue the mission," Peter says leaning against the closest tree or what he hopes is a tree.

"Kid, I have other people I can phone in I'm coming to you." The billionaire says, turning back.

"Okay, I guess that's-" Peter is cut off by a loud sound and sudden pain in his leg. "Mr. Stark, please hurry." He says sliding down the tree immediately his hands shakily go to the wound.

Seconds later the young man hears the suit clunk touching the ground, he prays it's Tony.

"I'm here kid, " the older man says shielding the boy as he fires.

"Did you get him?" Peter asks his words slurring and groggy sounding.

"Yeah kid," Tony says bending down.

Peter passes out from blood loss.

(Should I continue this one? Leave a review I might keep it going. Thank you for reading.


End file.
